Finally!
by HSMdazed
Summary: Will Troy ask Gabi to be his girlfriend or will he chicken out? First FanFic please R
1. the question

Troy's POV

Come on man get your head in the game. You know you want to ask Gabi out so just do it. Oh who are you kidding you won't ask her out your to afraid of rejection. Oh man here comes Chad just what I need.

"Hey caption! what's up?" he asks.

"Nothing just trying to think of a way to ask Gabi out. I want to man do I want to but I just cant bring my self to ask her. How did you ask Taylor out?"

Chad had asked Taylor out after our triple win, well to our group of friends that's what we call it. The day we won the championship, Gabi and Taylor won the decathlon and Gabi and I got the leads in the winter musical "Twinkle Towne".

"Troy just go up to her and ask her out you can do it. All I did was went up to Taylor and asked her and look were it got me I now have a beautiful girlfriend." Chad said smiling.

"Okay I'll just ask her after rehearsals today. Well I got to get there first see ya later man!" I said running off toward the auditorium.

I ran in just in time to see Gabriella and Kelsi start to practice. I ran up to the stage saying

"I'm sorry I know I'm late but I got caught up talking to Chad and….." I got cut off by the two girls laughing at me.

"okay now why are you guys laughing at me??" I asked confused.

"Troy your not late actually your right on time calm down." Gabi said smiling at me. Gosh when she dose that I just melt.

"Okay let's start from the beginning of 'What I've Been Looking For'". Kelsi said as she began to play the music before I started to sing.

**(TROY, **_Gabi**BOTH**)_

**It's hard to believe**

**That I couldn't see**

**You were always there beside me**

_Thought I was alone _

_With no one to hold_

_**But you were always right beside me**_

_**This feeling's like no other**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**I've never had someone **_

_**That knows me like you do**_

_**The way you do**_

_**I've never had someone**_

_**As good for me as you**_

_**No one like you**_

_**So lonely before**_

_**I finally found**_

_**What I've been looking for**_

_Ohh, ohhhh_

We finished smiling at looking right at each other I knew this was the right time to ask her.

"Hey Gabi can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask as I walk back stage.

"Sure." she says following me.

I stopped and looked at her for a minute then finally said

"Will you go out with me on Friday night?" I ask hopefully.

She smiles before answering with a "of course I will."

"I have one more question to ask you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiles and gives my a hug . "Yes Troy YES!!"

I smile to my self this day could not get any better then this, or so I thought.

Gabi surprises me with a kiss, soft but it was worth it.

FINALLY!!! I think to my self finally.

* * *

A/N this is my first fanfiction ever soo please tell me if you like it or not. im going to be working on another story soo thanks

HSMdazed


	2. AN

AUTHOR"S NOTE

Well I did have the whole second chapter typed out but my computer decided it was going to freeze and then delete the whole chapter I am working on retyping and making the chapter please bear with my I will make the update as soon as I can


	3. the date

The date

Troy's POV

I told Gabi that I would pick her up at around 6 right now its about 5:30 so I should get going. I grab my car keys and headed out the door.

Gabi's POV

I cant wait till my date tonight with Troy. I hope he likes my outfit. I mean it's a simple black dress black shoes but still. (A/N outfit in profile) I finish up with my hair and make-up just as my door bell rings. I walk down stairs and answer the door to Troy.

"Hey" I say stepping aside to let him in.

"Hey your self beautiful." he says as he gives me a simple kiss on the lips.

"Where are we headed tonight?" I ask on the way down to his car.

"It's a surprise." is all he would say.

Troy's POV

I knew she really wanted to know where we were going. I'm just glade she didn't keep asking. I have made arrangements for us to eat dinner at my grandfathers restaurant. He was letting me have a section for this date.

"Are you hungry are all?" I ask her. She gives me a weird look but then answers me.

"Sort of, why?"

"You'll see." is all I tell her with a smile.

As I'm driving I reach over and gently grab her hand in mine. I rub my thumb over the back of her hand softly.

"Want to know a secret?" I ask her

"Sure"

"I've liked you since we sang on news years." I confess.

"Same here Troy same here." she smiles at me, which causes my heart to melt.

I pulled into the parking lot and park. I get out a jog over to her side and open the door for her.

"Why thank you very much." she says with a smile.

"Why your very welcome." I smile back as she giggles a little.

I lead her into the restaurant and to a table set for two. I pulled her chair out for her then let her sit down before I sat down in my chair. We made small talk after we had ordered our meals.

"Do you think that we will be ready for the musical?" I ask her.

Gabi's POV

This is the sweetest thing any one has done for me. Hmm do I think we are ready for the musical??

"I think we are as ready as we will every be. What about you do you think we are ready?" I ask him.

"If your ready then I know I am ready." he said with a smile on his face.

We were waiting for our food when I familiar song started playing out of nowhere.

_We're soarin', flying _

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

"Is that the song I think it is?" I ask looking at him. All he dose is smile and stands up.

_If we're tryin'_

_So we're breakin' free_

"May I have this dance?" he asks as he offers his hand to me.

"Yes you may." I say as we start dancing to the music.

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different then who _

_We are_

_Creating space between us_

'_Til we're separate hearts_

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe…._

_We're breakin' free_

_We're soarin'_

_Flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach _

_If we're tryin'_

_Yeah, we're breakin' free _

_Oh, we're we're breakin free_

_Ohhh _

_Can you feel it building_

_like a wave the ocean just cant control_

We sat down and ate or food before it got cold. After dinner we went for a walk in the park where Troy surprised me by starting to sing where we had left off dancing.

(_BOTH,_TROY,**GABI)**

Connected by a feelin'

Ooohh, in our very souls

_Rising 'til it lifts us up _

_So everyone can see…_

**We're breaking free**

**We're soarin'**

Flyin'

Theres not a star in heaven

that we cant reach

If we're tryin'

**Yea we're breaking free**

_Oohh we're breaking free_

_**Ohh runnin'**_

Climbin'

To get to that place

To be all that we can be

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

We sang that the whole time we walked through the park. I loved just being with him. Being by him it just felt so right.

Troy's POV

This has got to be one of the best night's of my life.

"I hate to say this but I think it is time that I get you back home before it gets to late."

"Okay." she says as we started to drive back to her place.

When we got there I helped her out of the car and walked her up to the door.

Gabi's POV

"This was an amazing night Troy thank you."

"It was for an amazing girl so it had to be special." he said with his charming smile.

"Good night Troy." I say as I turn around to walk in.

"Good night Gabi. Hey Gabi?" he says as I turn around and look at him.

I didn't have time to ask what because my lips where captured into a long sweet kiss. As we pulled away I had a huge smile on my face the same as him.

"Good night." he said walking back to his car.

"Goodnight." I say walking into my house.

I went straight up stairs and got ready for bed and climbed in. All I could think about was Troy.


	4. saturday

Gabi's POV

I woke up the next morning and couldn't help but smile at what happened last night. I thanked god that it was Saturday though, meaning I could spend the whole day with Troy and our friends. I got out of bed and lazily made my way down stairs, as I reached the bottom I heard a familiar voice. That voice could only belong to one person and one person only, Troy. I smiled when I saw him playing a video game in the living room with my little brother Kevin.

"Good morning' darling." my mom said coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning. How long has Troy been here?" I ask looking at her.

"Oh he's only been here for about 10 minutes. He said he was going to wait for you to wake up. So he has been playing video games with Kev."

I slowly walked over and sat down next to Troy, he jumped slightly and turned towards me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Sleep well last night?" he asked.

"Good morning to you to. Yes I slept good because all I could think about was last night." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Well then that makes two of us. What do you have planed for today?" he asked.

"Nothing yet, why what do you have planed?" I ask hesitantly.

Troy's POV

Well I don't have any thing to do and neither dose she I wonder what the rest of the group is doing today.

"Why don't we go see what everyone else is doing today before we make any plans. Sound good?" I asked looking at her.

"Ha ha Troy you lost!!!" Kevin said as I turned.

"I don't care I'm done with the game sorry little man." I said looking back at Gabi as I ruffled his hair up.

"Sure that sounds fine to me. Just let me go get changed real quick before we leave." Said as she ran back upstairs.

Gabi's POV

When I was changed we left to go to Chad's house, but no one was there.

"Maybe we should try Zeke's house see if any ones there." he said.

"Sure that's fine, but I have a question."

"Any thing ." he said smiling.

"Can me and you just hang out today?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure we can do that, how about we go play mini golf then do some other stuff?" he asked and I just nodded my head.

What he doesn't know is that everyone is over at Zeke's for a surprise party for him. After we were done with mini golf I asked him if we could see what the others where doing and he said that was fine.


	5. AN 2

A/N

Sorry guys I got caught up with stuff from school I will try and get a new chapter up this week. I am about half way through it now so it shouldn't be long.

HSMdazed


End file.
